seiyuufandomcom_ko-20200213-history
사카키바라 유이
.png |직업 = 성우, 싱어송 라이터 |소속사 = LOVE×TRAX Office |출생년 = |출생월 = 10 |출생일 = 13 |출생국가 = 일본 |출생지1 = 효고현 |출생지2 = |혈액형 = O |신장 = |체중 = |발사이즈 = |별명 = 유이냥 |활동시작 = 1999년 |활동종료 = |장르 = 애니메이션, 에로게 등 |데뷔역 = 스가다이라 유즈 (앨범 안의 미소) |참여유닛 = |음악활동 = |공식사이트 = http://www.sakakibarayui.com/ |블로그 = http://blog.goo.ne.jp/yui-nyan_lt/ |트위터 = https://twitter.com/YuiSakakibara |공식팬사이트 = |위키피디아 = wikipedia:ja:榊原ゆい }} 인물소개 사카키바라 유이(榊原 ゆい, ?년 10월 13일 ~ )는 일본의 LOVE×TRAX Office 소속 성우 겸 싱어송 라이터이다. 성우 이외에도 작사, 작곡, 안무 등 다양한 일을 하며, 라이브나 PV 녹화에서는 백댄서 정도의 격렬한 댄스를 선보이고 있다. 특징 전연령 작품과 성인용 작품에서 명의를 바꾸지 않고 본명으로 활동하는 소수의 성우 중 하나이다(그 밖에 야마구치 캇페이, 이치죠 카즈야 등이 이러하다). 이력 성우가 되기 이전에는 NHK 홍백가합전 등에서 백댄서로서 활동하고 있었다. 당시 일거리는 많았지만 춤, 성우 일 모두 전문적인 교육을 받은 적이 없었다. 성우로서 처음 작품에 참여하게 된 것은 게임 <슈퍼로봇대전α>으로, 히나노 마요라는 명의로 주인공 중 한 명인 '레오' 역할을 맡았다. 2008년 8월 토라노아나 아키하바라 본점에서 열린 100명을 대상으로 한 앙케이트 '성인용 PC 게임 성우는 누구를 좋아하나요?'에서 6위에 올랐다. 에피소드 *본인은 한 가지 일에밖에 집중하지 못한다고 한다. 때문에 작사 등을 할 때는 집에 틀어박혀 짧은 시간 안에 집중력을 높여 작업한다고 밝혔다. 한 번은 집에서 작업 중 자전거를 도둑맞는 동안 그 사실을 깨닫지 못했다고 한다. 에로게 활동 명의 *'사카키바라 유이' (榊原 ゆい) : 성우활동 초기의 소수 작품을 제외하고, 성인 컨텐츠에서도 본명을 사용한다. *마리아 (まりあ) *츠다누마 마리 (津田沼 真利) *히나노 마요 (雛野 まよ) 혹은 히나노 (Hinano) : 초기에 소수 콘솔 게임에서 사용하던 명의. 성우활동 (성인용 작품) 굵은 글씨는 메인 캐릭터. 성인용 미소녀 게임 ;1999년 *앨범 안의 미소 (스가다이라 유즈) ;2000년 *좋아햇! (신바시 리나) ;2002년 *좀 더 억지로라도! (아사기 모에미) *학원 카운셀러 (오오다테 아키코) *"Hello, world." (아리하라 나츠미) ;2003년 *세프레☆신드롬 (버드리너드 실버) *아네모네 (진구지 후타바) *to… (오가사와라 미호) *지수의 흔적원문은 贄狩ノ痕. (모리야마 아코) *오시카케☆하렘 (엑셀 부케) ;2004년 *6개의 별 반짝 (호쿠토, 아라키 미야코) *능욕 유부녀 여학원 ~음옥의 야간 유부녀 조교 학교~ 2부 (미토네 카오루) *얼굴없는 달 (쿠라키 스즈나) *오시카케☆하렘 하드 파티 (엑셀 부케) *최종시험 고래 (미카게 니이나) *푸니푸니★핸드메이드 (보치코) ;2005년 *Gift ~기프트~ (코노사카 키리노) *"Hello, world." 메디륜판 (아리하라 나츠미) 2002년판과 달리 본명으로 참여. *가냘픈 세계의 마지막에 (오우미 치후유) *이 푸른 하늘에 약속을 (미즈키 와카나) *처음의 도움 (모모노 유우키) *해피니스! (카미사카 하루히) ;2006년 *Gift ~무지개빛 스토리~ (코노사카 키리노) *H2O -FOOTPRINTS IN THE SAND- (야쿠모 하마지) *PRISM ARK (프리시아) *공주님 늠름하게! (아틸린) *봄사랑*아가씨 ~아가씨 화원에 어서우세요.~ (하야사카 우미) *브라반! -The bonds of melody- (나카노시마 타에) *스피땅 -in the Phantasmagoria (셰나 크라우시) *아르페지오 ~그대빛깔의 멜로디~ (키타미 치사토) *오타쿠☆전속력으로 (후지야마 요시츠키) *요츠노하 (네코미야 노노) **소꿉친구와의 생활방식 (네코미야 노노) *첫사랑 나데시코 (야마토 마소라) *폿토 -Rondo for Dears- (오가타 키미카) *해피니스! 리럭스 (카미사카 하루히) ;2007년 *√after and another (야쿠모 하마지) *Chu×Chu 아이돌 (츄츄 아스트람, 나카우치 치유, 츄아 츄람) **Chu×Chu 파라다이스 ~Encore Live~ (츄츄 아스트람, 나카우치 치유, 츄아 츄람) *Dies irae -Also sprach Zarathustra- (마리이) *E×E (카미고료 마도카) *FairChild -페어차일드- (하즈미 코토리) *Figurehead (에올리아) *메이드와 마술사 (오우키 혼도 크리미아) *스위트! (미도 하오리) *아앗 아가씨잇 (시호 카오리) *장화 신은 데코 (아리후리 카사네) *칸나비 (메이) *타임 리프 (아유무) *파스텔 (모모세 미오) *피아노의 숲의 만개한 아래 (카미모리 사쿠노, 코노하나) *피아쟝피아캐롯 시리즈의 파생작품. 마작 게임이다. (키노시타 레오나) *해피☆마가렛트! (미나하세 카린 오르탄시아) ;2008년 *D.C.P.K. ~다 카포카~ (신렌) *새벽의 호위 (니카이도 아야) **새벽의 호위 ~프린서펄들의 휴일~ (니카이도 아야) *아사나기의 아쿠아노츠 (아사나기 미오) *푸르푸르★풀문 (히나모리 노아) *콘보쿠 마작 ~이런 마작이 있으면 나는 론!~ (아유무, 엘리시아 칸테누 드 유그드라실) *스마가 (쿠사카베 아마호) *콘체르토 노트 (나나기 세이카) *체이스트☆체이스! (키리 니시키) *투신도시III *Pia♥캐롯에 어서오세요!!G.P. (사토 히나) ;2009년 *DAISOUNAN. (미코토) *PYGMALION (리오 바로네) *주제가도 담당 *여기보다, 아득한 -Surrounded sea in the world- (호시노 안나) *짐승소리의 왕 시나리오II (아인) *천신란만 -LUCKY or UNLUCKY!? (아사기 코타로) *주제가도 담당. *타임리프 파라다이스 (아유무) *부활☆신선조! (콘도 유에) *사쿠라사쿠라 (타치바나 쿠루미, 타카다씨) *스마가 스페셜 (쿠사카베 아마호) *절대가련! 아가씨 (키노사키 나나호) *난교하는 나와 공주 ~공주와 집사와 가희와 그 외 여럿과~ (오우키 혼도 크리미아) *Dies irae **Dies irae Also sprach Zarathustra -die Wiederkunft- (마리이) **Dies irae ~Acta est Fabula~ (마리이, 유령, 꼬마) *77 ~And, two stars meet again~ (쿠우) *Tiara (클레어 드루나) *메모리아 (유우키 행크스) *Signal Heart (아마네 코코네) *Skyprythem (스즈시로 나나미) ;2010년 *Chu×Chu 아이돌2 -melodies×memories- (타카마치 유키노, 츄노 츄람츄노 츄람은 두 히로인이 합체한 형태로, 두 명의 인격이 공존하고 있다. 이를 사카키바라 유이와 우에노 치히로와 파트를 나누어 연기한다., 나카우치 치유, 츄츄 아스트람, 츄아 츄람) *Happy Wardrobe (아마가야 소노) *Orange Memories (아카시 코코로) *멜크리아 ~물의 수도에 사랑의 꽃다발을~ (타카모리 히미코) *사랑과 선거와 초콜렛 (아리아케 미에루) *새벽의 호위 ~죄 깊은 종말론~ (니카이도 아야) *소녀는 언니를 사랑하고 있다 2명의 엘더 (사소우 우타노) *아자나엘 (후지미 에나) *우타테메구리 (히노하라 호무라) *프리즘☆매~지컬 PRISM Generations! (이부키) *하늘을 우러러 구름 높이 (민트) ;2011년 *Chu×Chu! on the move ~현란시공의 여가수제~ (츄아 츄람, 츄노 츄람, 츄츄 아스트람, 타카마치 유키노) *LOVELY×CATION (나나사와 유니) *꽃피는 아가씨와 사랑의 그리모어 ~길드가 없는 마을에 길드를 만들자!~ (라임) *너와 나와 에덴의 사과 (아사쿠라 카렌) *러브라이드 이브 love-bride eve (카키자키 시즈루) *사랑하는 것을 찾아냈도다! (카자아리 유키나) *시간을 연주하는 왈츠 (민트) *연애 0킬로미터 (야자키 혼다) *요메하피 ~You make happy!~ (치지와 아리스) *장하다! 천하공인 (토쿠가와 요시네) *첫사랑 타임캡슐 ~소꿉친구와 꺅꺅 우후후~ (키와다 미오) *히요코 스트라이크! (카가미 우타카타) ;2012년 *Dies irae ~Amantes amentes~ (마리) *Zero Infinity -Devil of Maxwell- (엘리자베타 이슈트바인) *꽃 지는 도시와 용의 무녀 (라임) *사쿠라사쿠라 FESTIVAL! (타치바나 쿠루미) *용익의 멜로디아 -Diva with the blessed dragonol- (메루 카라이루) *타임 리프 (아유무) *테니오핫! ~여자아이라도 사실은 응큼해요?~ (미즈시마 카오루) *프리즈마틱 프린세스☆유니즌 스타즈 (츄츄 아스트람, 타카마치 유키노, 나카우치 치유) *행복★가족부 (유우키 유우키) 성인용 동인 미소녀 게임 ;2010년 *하나히랏! (유우키 아마네) 성우활동 (전연령 작품) TV 애니메이션 ;1999년 *트러블 초콜렛 (여학생) ;2006년 *소녀는 언니를 사랑하고 있다 (카지우라 히사코) *슈퍼로봇대전 OG -디바인 워즈- (레오나 가슈타인) *해피니스! (카미사카 하루히) ;2007년 *PRISM ARK (프리시아)제11화의 아이캐치 일러스트 담당이기도 하다. ;2008년 *CHAOS;HEAD (키시모토 아야세) *H2O -FOOTPRINTS IN THE SAND- (야쿠모 하마지) ;2009년 *냥코이! (쿠마네코) ;2010년 *슈퍼로봇대전 OG -디 인스펙터- (레오나 가슈타인) ;2012년 *사랑과 선거와 초콜렛 (아리아케 미에루) OVA ;2003년 *란제리 전사 빠삐용 로제 (프틸라) ;2008년 *요츠노하 (네코미야 노노) *하루코이*오토메 ~아가씨 화원에 어서오세요.~ (하야사카 우미) ;2010년 *길 잃은 elle 남자 아가씨 (마츠카제 우메자에몬) ;2012년 *소녀는 언니를 사랑하고 있다 2명의 엘더 (카지우라 히사코) 웹 애니메이션 ;2007년 *최종시험 고래 (미카게 니이나) 동인 애니메이션 ;2007년 *별의 기억 (호라이산 카구야) 게임 ;2000년 *슈퍼로봇대전 시리즈 (레오나 가슈타인) **슈퍼로봇대전α **슈퍼로봇대전α for Dreamcast **슈퍼로봇대전 OG ORIGINAL GENERATIONS **슈퍼로봇대전 OG 외전 *솔페이지 시리즈 (미야후지 카구라) **솔페이지 ~Overture~ **솔페이지 ~Sweet harmony~ ;2004년 *구룡요마학원기 (히비키 이츠하, 마유코) ;2005년 *풍운 막말전 (이쿠마츠) ;2008년 *유그드라 유니온 (키리에) ;2010년 *세븐시즈 ~beyond the Milky Way~ (쿠우) *아가레스트 전기 2 (피리네) 전연령 미소녀 게임 ;2002년 *초콜렛♪키스 (타치바나 나츠키)비주얼북 <초콜렛♪키스 비주얼 CHARM>에는 사진이 실리기도 했다. *Hinano 명의 ;2007년 *NITRO+ROYALE -HEROINES DUEL- (아리하라 나츠미) *해피니스! 디럭스 (카미사카 하루히) ;2008년 *CHAOS;HEAD 시리즈 (키시모토 아야세) **CHAOS;HEAD **CHAOS;HEAD NOAH **CHAOS;HEAD 러브Chu☆Chu! *H2O 플러스+ (야쿠모 하마지) *PRISM ARK -Awake- (프리시아) *요츠노하 ~a journey of sincerity~ (네코미야 노노) *카노콘 에스이 (카무라 시라네) ;2009년 *eXceed3rd-JADE PENETRATE- BLACK PACKAGE (사리아벨 올판나이츠) *타임리프 (아유무) ;2010년 *게임북 DS 아쿠에이리언 에이지 Perpetual Period (아마네 아이) *천신란만 Happy Go Lucky!! (아사기 코타로) *사쿠라사쿠라 -HARU URARA- (타치바나 쿠루미) ;2011년 *CHAOS;HEAD 러브 Chu☆Chu! (키시모토 아야세) *소녀는 언니를 사랑하고 있다 Portable ~두 명의 엘더~ *세계에서 가장 NG인 사랑 풀하우스 (사와시마 히메오) ;2012년 *Dies irae ~Amantes amentes~ (마리) *사랑과 선거와 초콜렛 PORTABLE (아리아케 미에루) *러브☆토레 ~Sweet~ (이나미 마리카) *새벽의 호위 트리니티 (니카이도 아야) 전연령 여성향 게임 ;2002년 *도쿄마인학원 외법첩혈풍록 (프레이야) 온라인 게임 ;2007년 *라텔 이미지송이 게임의 아바타 의상은 사카키바라의 의상을 본따 제작되었다. 동인 게임 *eXceed3rd-JADE PENETRATE- (사리아벨 오르판나이츠) 라디오 *미나토의 언덕 라디오 *LOVE×래디오 / 우라VE×래디오 *호비라지 / 우라 호비라지 *프리즘 나이트 시리즈 **프리즘 나이트 **프리즘 나이트 II **프리즘 나이트 프린세스 **프리즘 나이트 III *해피니스! 미즈호자카 학교 교내방송 *윈드밀 Presents 해피니스! 정보국 *소녀 유니언 결성! 마이와 유이의 유그드라디오 *라테라지 *노노의 라디오 *천신란만! 오오러의 폭풍! ~마이너스 이온이 나오고 있어요~ *BLOODY TUNE RADIO! TV *제50회, 제51회 NHK 홍백가합전 (스즈키 아미의 백댄서로 참여) *Akiba-POP 제너레이션! 제1회 *☆역시!☆ 애니송 정말 좋아!! ~우타히메로부터의 꿈의 선물~ *애니메 TV2000년 10월부터 시작된 애니메이션 정보 프로그램. 사회는 후지타 사키. (게스트 출연) *아니테레 Presents 애니송 플러스+ (게스트 출연) 기타 *마츠키 미유, 무라타 아유미, 노가와 사쿠라, 미야자키 우이의 안무 *2005년 와세다 대학에 마유와 함께 출연 디스코그라피 싱글 앨범 컴필레이션 Blu-ray, DVD *HAPPY☆LOVE×라이브 2006 (2007년 4월 29일 발매)DreamParty 오사카 2007 봄 선행판매 일자. 정규판매는 같은 해 6월 1일 시작했다. *:2006년 10월 8일 생일 라이브 콘서트 수록. 사정상 실제 콘서트상 마지막에서 2번째로 선보인 '기적의 인연'은 실리지 못했다. *HAPPY☆LOVE×라이브 2007 (2008년 5월 30일 발매) *:2007년 10월 21일 시나가와 스텔라볼에서 열린 생일 라이브 콘서트 수록. *LOVE×clips 01 (2009년 2월 27일 발매) *:'이 꽃이 필 무렵'부터 'JOKER'까지 총 13개의 PV를 수록. 또한 PV로 수록되는 'jewelry days', 'Eternal Destiny'는 샘플 녹음이 포함되어 있다. *HAPPY☆LOVE×라이브 2008 (2009년 4월 30일 발매) *:2008년 10월 4일, 시부야 CCLemon 홀에서 열린 생일 라이브 콘서트 수록. 드라마 CD (성인용 작품) *Gift ~기프트~ 드라마 CD 시리즈 (코노사카 키리노) *Pia♥캐롯에 어서오세요!!G.P. 초회한정판 특전 드라마 CD (사토 히나) *PRISM ARK 레인보우~☆드라마 CD 시리즈 (프리시아) *#교장의 시련장 PROVING GROUNDS OF THE "KOUCHOU SENSEI" *#프리즘 학예회 스페셜 신설? PRISM ARK! *#초마법합체신 프리즈맥스 아크 *PRISM ARK 드라마 CD 시스터 헬 프리즘 변화 *가냘픈 세계의 마지막에 드라마 CD 시리즈 (오우미 치후유) *장하다! 천하공인 (토쿠가와 요시네) 드라마 CD (전연령 작품) *CHAOS;HEAD 드라마 CD (키시모토 아야세) *솔페이지 드라마 CD 시리즈 (미야후지 카구라) **드라마 CD <벚꽃 화원에 어서오세요> **드라마 CD Season2 <여름의 추억> **드라마 CD Season3 <겨울의 한 장면> **솔페이지(PSP) 한정판 특전 드라마 CD **솔페이지(Windows) 'la finale', Amazon 특전 드라마 CD <한가을의 보름달 아래서> *플레이★스테셔너리 드라마 CD 시리즈 (하루미) *요츠노하 140센티의 눈사람 (네코미야 노노) 테마송, 캐릭터송 (성인용 작품) *Gift ~기프트~ 미니 보컬 앨범 코노사카 키리노 캐릭터송 <인연은 은의 실> *"Hello, world." <붓챠케! 헬로 월드> (아리하라 나츠미) *PRISM ARK ~프리즘 하트 에피소드 2~ 스페셜 사운드 패키지 RED/ORANGE/BLUE (프리시아) *PRISM ARK PRIVATE SONG Vol.1 <이 사랑을 위해서> *츄아 츄람 보컬 콜렉션 (츄아 츄람 feat.사카키바라 유이) *요츠노하 보이스 드라마 140센티의 눈사람 (네코미야 노노) *요츠노하 ~눈이 녹아내린다, 그 전에~ (네코미야 노노) *Silvery White ~당신과 만난 이유~ 맥시 CD <겹치는 환상을 올려다보고 있다> *타임 리프 캐릭터 디스크 (아유무) *타임 리프 파라다이스 오프닝 싱글 테마송, 캐릭터송 (전연령 작품) *CHAOS;HEAD ~TRIGGER 3~ 키시모토 아야세 *CHAOS;HEAD 판타즘(FES) CD 시리즈 **그 과오의 계약에 피를 (PC 게임 삽입곡) **책의 미사 (TVA 삽입곡) **알렐루야의 복음 / 밀교의 목걸이 (Xbox360게임 ED 주제가&삽입곡) **~PHANTASM~ End Prophecy **운명의 파르팔라 (Xbox360 게임 ED 주제가) **기원의 바이올렛 (Xbox360 게임 ED 주제가) *PRISM ARK(TVA) 오리지널 사운드트랙 with 프리즘 나이트 프린세스 (자켓 일러스트도 담당) *냥코이! (TVA) 삽입곡 <네코네코 온도> *별의 기억 (호라이산 카구야) *소녀는 언니를 사랑하고 있다 ~한여름의 코스모스/초가을의 모리화~ (사쿠라이 나오) *좋아햇! (신바시 리나) *카노콘 에스이(TVA&PS 게임) 캐릭터 보컬 앨범 <카노콘 나이스 바디> *콘네코 오디오 콜렉션 *해피니스! 캐릭터송 Vol.1 카미사카 하루히 with 사카키바라 유이 *해피니스! 디럭스 캐릭터 ED 콜렉션 Vol.I 카미사카 하루히 *해피니스! <겨울의 발렌타인 데이> (카미사카 하루히) *모바일 게임 "우리들의 사랑을 시작하는 법" 오프닝 & 엔딩 싱글 출판물 잡지 연재물 ;산케이 스포츠 연예면 칼럼 (격주 일요일) *사카키바라 유이와 함께 오타쿠가 되어보자! *사카키바라의 시부야 전속력으로 기타 서적 *초콜렛♪키스 비주얼 CHARM (데지큐브, ISBN 4-88787-024-8) 주석 같이 보기 ;소속사 *LOVE×TRAX Office (성우 소속사) *LOVE×TRAX Records (음반사) *5pb.Records (음반사) ;친한 성우 *나루세 미아 *아구미 아토 *모모이 하루코 외부 문서 *사카키바라 유이 공식 홈페이지 LOVE×TRAX *사카키바라 유이 공식 블로그 LOVE×log *사카키바라 유이 블로그 '徒然なるままに描き散らします' *starchild - 사카키바라 유이 공식 프로필 *도키메키 판타지 라텔 이미지송 프로젝트 - 사카키바라 유이 페이지 *사카키바라 유이 트위터 (@YuiSakakibara)